Mark of a Fallen Angel
by Kaysa Oasis
Summary: Kaysa Oasis finds it a difficult first year as she deals with innocent crushes, a heavily shaddowed past, and a raging temper. A few laughs along the way. Language Caution Reviews appreciated


Just a bit of a disclaimer, I do not own any of these characters with the exception of Kaysa Oasis and Tora Akuri. The X-men are all the brain children of Marvel!  
  
Kaysa Oasis and her past, present, and future are mine. Steal them and I will eat you.  
  
Tora is the creation of my friend Bliss Saijin, look her up under the same name to read more stories centered around Tora!  
  
Hope OC pairings doesn't bother you too much..if it does, I don't really care. ( So have a nice time reading!  
  
And review  
  
OR ELSE!  
  
"Kaysaaaaaaaaa!" A sing-song voice was heard from the darkness.  
"WHAAAT?" An obviously less than perky voice replied.  
"Kaysssssaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" The voice became louder and more playful.  
"Remy, it's 3 in the flippin' mornin'! GO TO BED!" Shuffling blankets are heard as well.  
"KAYSAAAAAA!" The voice continued to persist, laughter heard soon after.  
"REMY! You're gonna get it!" The second voice was no longer annoyed but greeted the laughter with its own. Sound of pillows hitting random objects and the bounce of bedsprings could be heard throughout the room. Suddenly, the lights flick on in the room; the figure of Logan is seen standing, arms folded, in the doorway. Kaysa and Remy are seen, seated on Kaysa's bed, a pillow balancing on top of Remy's head.  
"What part of stay in your own fucking room don't you get?" Logan's grunted, annoyed. It was obvious this nighttime meeting wasn't a first. "Gambit, get your ass in your own bed...And Oasis..hit 'im in the face next time." Logan pulled the pillow off of Remy's head, tossed it at Kaysa, and walked out of the room.  
"Sure thing Logan!" Kaysa shouted in the direction of the door as she beaned Remy in the face with the pillow. If the whole dorm was not awake, it was now.  
"Aww! Noh fair! Well, sleep well chere`!" Remy leaned over the bed to kiss her goodnight. However, she merely turned her face so his affection landed on her cheek.  
"G'night!" Kaysa quickly added. Remy frowned slightly, turned off the lights, and went to his own room.  
It had been nearly a year since Kaysa Oasis had joined the X-men team as Fallen Angel. Kaysa could have been described as a normal mutant to those who ever were lucky enough to catch a glimpse of her in public. Her mutations weren't exactly easy to hide. From a distance she may seem like a normal girl. She was a tall girl, broad shouldered, often seen wearing a camouflage bandana with her mid-back length brown hair. Usually never in her uniform, she could be found wearing baggy camouflage pants to match her headgear and some sort of tank top, usually bright yellow or black. As one drew closer and gained a better look, you could notice her external mutations. Her ears were elf life, tips turning a deep blue. Hovering 6 inches from her back were two, dark blue, demon like wings, a ball of gold on the joint where these wings should connect to her body, though they never did. They simply levitated, and yet were still functional. A long blue tail present on her body, tip colored as such that it seemed flame- like in nature. Near that tip is a small golden tail clasp, an irremovable ring, with odd inscriptions on it. A rather unnoticeable feature was her eyes. Her eyes had tendencies to change color according to her mood. She was known by the alias Fallen Angel, due to her unique mutations. Her real name, Kaysa Oasis, was used more often; though most called her Oasis. Not only did she have these external mutations, but she had the ability to freeze a moment in time. No, not for long, maybe 30 seconds, but it was enough to allow her to do what she needed. Kaysa helped teach physical science and biology at the Xavier Institute, considering it was difficult for her to go out into public. She had watched many talented students go through the school. She also, however, was unfortunate enough to see one fall. Dr. Jean Grey, approximately a half year ago, had been working in her laboratory when her machinery exploded, killing her instantly. The team believes it was a trap, but they no not of any suspects.  
Kaysa crawled back into bed, staring at the ceiling for a few moments before drifting off to sleep.  
Kaysa awoke the next morning, early as usual, crawling out of bed to open the blinds on the window slightly, as to not awake her roommate Tora. Not that it would be difficult, Tora was a heavy sleeper when she wanted to be, and had slept through last night's ordeal. Kaysa grabbed her robe and wrapped it around her quickly before heading out the door to the kitchen.  
"Morning!" Scott's voice greeted her as it did every morning as she entered the kitchen. He sipped a cup of coffee and looked over the day's schedule.  
"So what's goin' on today?" Kaysa inquired as she propped her forearms against Scott's back, letting her head fall on his shoulder to look down at the paper as well.  
"New student orientation and then you have class to teach at..10:00 and 1:00." Scott read slowly as he ran his finger across the paper in Kaysa's row.  
"Sounds good!" Kaysa's playful golden eyes fell towards the doorway as Gambit entered. "Hey there good lookin'!" She added sarcastically, eyes shifting to his wildly mussed hair. Tora entered as well, her slender body donned a nightgown. Tora was a half breed, tiger to be exact. Tail present on her body as well as several black stripes along her body. She brushed a bit of black hair away from her eyes before nodding in agreement.  
"A regular sleepin' beauty." Tora added before she ran her hand through Gambit's hair once more, causing it to stand on end even more than before. He simply smirked, attempting to flatten his out of control hair.  
"Ah try." He reached over, grabbing a piece of bread and shoving it forcefully into the toaster. Tora covered her mouth as she watched Logan enter, trying to suppress laughter.  
"Mornin' sunshine!" Tora giggled insanely as Logan stood there, looking completely exhausted, already pointy hair standing on end much like Gambit's. Logan scowled at her snide remark, glare present on his face.  
"Who set the fuckin' alarm?" He grunted his inquiry, looking about the room with a single eye as his hand rubbed the other sleepily.  
"Dat wo'ld be moi, Mon Frere`!" Remy whistled his answer cheerfully, snatching his toast as it sprung from the toaster.  
"Not getting enough sleep?" Scott smirked, laughing to himself, and taking yet another sip of coffee.  
"You fucking try rooming with Rem..." Logan scowled, taking cereal from the cupboard.  
"I'm more worried about him having to room with YOU!" Again Scott laughed, raising a brow, almost threateningly, at Logan.  
"Shithead..."  
"Dumbass..."  
"None of zis!" With a poof of smoke, Kurt had made himself present in the room, rolling his eyes at the argument.  
"Ah shit, we have evaluation today." Scott again examined the schedule, slight annoyed look on his face as he spoke.  
"Pointless waste of my time.." Logan rolled his eyes simply, eating the cereal straight from the box.  
"Not that you haff anyting better to do!" Kurt simply rolled his eyes as well, arms now folded across his chest, allowing his tail to flick freely behind him. He shifted his eyes quickly, assessing the situation before shouting. "I got Remy!"  
"Woiks fo moi!" Remy merely mumbled this through the toast in his mouth.  
"Oasis is mine! You're not sticking me with Logan again..." Scott immediately followed Kurt's lead, grabbing Kaysa's hands and pulling them over his shoulders. Tora eyed the pairs, scowling as she looked at the only one remaining, Logan.  
"OH NO! You not sticking me with him!" Tora folded her arms in defiance, glaring at everyone. However, she seemed to be inching herself towards Logan as she complained, closing the gap between them. Remy noticed this, and felt the need to point it out quite bluntly.  
"Yo' don' seem ta have too much a problem wit 'im! Any closer an' you'd be in 'is pants!" He laughed as he spoke, eyes widening before he ran out the door, Tora in quick pursuit. Kurt shook his head, leaving the kitchen soon after, followed by Logan, leaving Kaysa and Scott in the kitchen. Kaysa grabbed the evaluation forms and a pen, preparing to ask the questions, but was soon interrupted by Scott.  
"Scott Summers, Cyclops, yes, no, no, and yes." Scott rattled off the answers like they were engraved in his mind.  
"You've done this wayyyyyy too many times." Kaysa simply laughed, scribbling the answers down and handing him the pen.  
"Calling me old? Name..?" Scott clicked the pen idly, laughing a bit.  
"Kaysa Oasis."  
"Alias?"  
"Fallen Angel."  
"Do you use your powers regularly?"  
"Yeah."  
"Any abnormalities with your mutation?  
"Nope."  
"Will you go to lunch with me?" Scott smirked as he asked this, awaiting her answer anxiously.  
"Y--.." She paused, eyeing him for a moment, as she was prepared to answer a real evaluation question. She simply sighed and rolled her eyes. "Yes." Scott laughed, grinning now from ear to ear, returning to the evaluation.  
"Last question, do you comprehend your powers?"  
"Yes..."  
  
"If a prism diffuses light, what can you assume about a spectrum?" Suppressed giggles were heard from the back of the science room. Kaysa turned from writing on the white board to find two pencils tap dancing on a desk.  
"Danny.can you at least PRETEND to pay attention?" A chuckling Kaysa asked, eyeing a scrawny boy with dirty blonde hair to which the question was directed.  
"Mmmhmm..." The boy simply nodded, only then causing the pencils to swordfight in the air. Kaysa simply placed a hand on her head, shaking it slowly.  
"Perhaps.." Kaysa froze the moment, snatching the pencils from the air, and tossing them on her desk as time resumed normally. ".you should focus on taking notes, or you can continue your current study habits; they always need someone to push the carts inside at Wal-Mart.." Several chuckles were heard from the class as Kaysa raised her brow at the boy, who simply sunk down in his chair lazily. Kaysa nodded, shutting her book. "Come Wednesday with the comparison of a prism and spectrum..and Danny." The boy was already half way outside the classroom before anyone else had even gotten out of their seats. "...summarize Chapter 2 for me." Danny groaned, running into Remy as he attempted to escape through the doorway.  
"Aww, chere`! Give da kid a break! Can't be too stict or yo'll turn into a fella like Logan."Remy smirked as he spoke, looking down at the kid.  
"AUGH! Point taken!" Danny nodded quickly, heading out the door with the rest of the class when the bell rang. Remy simply laughed, walking over and sitting on one of the front row desks as he spoke.  
"Da kids are just tryin' ta have fun."  
"Not when he's barely managing a C." Kaysa did not look up from her desk, but merely paged through her book pointlessly, avoiding all eye contact. Remy grunted, trying to get in her field of vision.  
"Why do yo' do dis to moi?" He persisted, trying to force her to make eye contact. "Yo' talk to Scott and Logan more dan moi! Mon Ami, ah don't undastand what yo' see in Logan and especially that imbecile Sc-.."  
"Scott!" Kaysa had looked up momentarily to see Scott standing in the doorway, arms crossed, much like Logan had been when he caught Remy and Kaysa together.  
"Ready to go to lunch, Kaysa?" Scott tapped the toe of his boot on the ground idly, staring at Remy from behind ruby colored sunglasses while addressing Kaysa. Remy felt his face grow red hot. NO ONE called her Kaysa except him. How dare Scott take her out AND address her by anything other than Oasis.  
"Yeah." She had been watching them both glare at each other, eyes turning a scarlet color of embarrassment. "Yeah, I'm ready..We'll talk later, I promise.." She whispered back to Remy as Scott led her from the room. Remy watched them leave before whirling around furiously and punching a desk, breaking it easily.  
"Damn eet! Damn eet all!" Remy began cursing in french quite loudly until stopped by a curious Logan.  
"Eh, sorry to interrupt the world's loudest reading of the worst words to shout in a school." He shut the door. "The little brats seem to pick up on those kinds of things." He looked around the room for a few moments before fixating on Remy. "What, no partner in crime today? Where's Oasis?" Through gritted teeth you could barely hear Remy mumble.  
"Out ta lunch wit Scott.."  
Logan looked shocked.  
"What?! She's smarter than that..." He suddenly laughed. "Ohhh! I get it! You're rantin' and ravin' cuz you're jealous that shitheads out with your woman!"  
"AH AM NOT JEALOUS!" Remy retorted furiously, just as horrible as Kaysa tended to be at hiding his rage. "Besides, she should be the one who's jealous that she's not goin' out wit moi!" Remy feebly retorted, trying to salvage what was left of his pride. Logan, however, just raised a brow.  
"Aw man, if that's what you really believe I should start charging you dues to the dumbass club.." Logan chewed on his toothpick as he spoke, crossing his arms lazily. Remy sighed as Logan spoke, sliding down next to the remains of the broken desk.  
"What the hell does she see in 'im?" Gloved hands covered Remy's face. Logan rolled his eyes, sighing heavily, and patting Remy awkwardly on the shoulder. This pitiful attempt of comfort wasn't much, but it was Logan, what do you expect?  
"Personally, I have no idea. Ask her yourself when she gets back from her date.."  
Remy had to use every bit of self-discipline he had to restrain himself from punching Logan after he spoke.  
  
"Scott, why are you doing this?" Kaysa sighed, seated across the table from Scott. Scott just sat there, elbows propped on the table and head held in his hand, watching her with a grin on his face.  
"What do you mean?" Scott looked quite taken aback by the question. Though it would be foolish to say he didn't expect it.  
"I mean.THIS!" She motioned to the table and the restaurant around her.  
"Can't I take a friend out for lunch?" Scott simply chuckled, leaning back in his chair.  
"No!" Kaysa spoke before she thought. "I mean yes, of course you can but.." She hesitated slightly, eyes shifting downward.  
"But what?!" Scott was now quite perplexed, the lunch was not going as he had planned.  
"But.did you hafta do it in front of Remy?" Kaysa sighed, her voice sounded devastated.  
"Yeah? So? Gambit's a big boy, he's fine! Last time I checked you and him weren't dating." Scott was starting to get more and more upset the more the conversation continued.  
"No, of course we aren't! It's just that." Her voice faltered. She didn't know how to complete the sentence.  
"That what Kaysa? THAT WHAT?" Scott found himself soon shouting. "Kaysa, you can't pull this crap. I want to know if this is a lost cause!" His voice went from anger to concern.  
"Don't make me do this Scott." Kaysa pleaded with Scott, head shaking as she soon felt angry as well.  
"It's me or him Kaysa.Me or him." Scott leaned forward, his face mere inches from hers as he whispered, barely audible. He set his napkin on the table and walked out of the restaurant, leaving Kaysa standing there with the other nearby diners staring at her and the door Scott left through.  
  
Kaysa lay in her bed that night, unable to remove the thought of Scott leaving the restaurant or the look of Remy's face as Scott led her to lunch out of her mind.  
"Oasis?" The voice had startled Kaysa, bringing her back to reality. She rolled over, facing the direction of the voice and answering.  
"Yeah?"  
"What's wrong?" Kaysa finally recognized the voice as Tora, her roommate. This startled her, Tora wasn't one to care unless she HAD to.  
"Nothing..." Kaysa didn't feel like talking and she especially didn't want to drag anyone else into it.  
"Guy trouble?" Kaysa could see the outline of Tora's grin through the darkness.  
"How'dju know?" Kaysa stared at her, dumbfounded. Tora's grin turned into a smirk that rivaled Logan's.  
"Call it ESP." Tora sat up on the edge of her bed, tail flicking, almost excitedly, behind her. "Tell me who!" She quickly demanded, leaning forward eagerly.  
"Remy." Kaysa paused, her stomach doing flips at the sound of his name. She sat up on the edge of her bed as well, crinkled wing stretching out behind her.  
"Understandable!" Tora nodded her approval.  
"..and Scott." Again Kaysa felt the same nervous feeling in her gut.  
"Pssh!" Tora made a face of disguist. Though Scott and her did not talk much, when they did she thought him a chauvinistic, bossy, moron. Kaysa just looked at her, waiting for her opinion.  
"Gambit a good man!" Tora nodded. She was always amused by Gambit's card tricks. However, she was always laughing at his plots and schemes for pissing Logan off. "He really is.He thinks very high of you Oasis! Scott on the other hand..." Tora made a face at the sound of his name. "Scott a tight ass."  
"Yeah.." Kaysa thought dreamily. "He does have a nice ass!" She giggled girlishly. Tora rolled her eyes, though it went unseen in the darkness, and groaned, obviously not approving.  
"NO! Scott IS a tight ass! UGH! Like Rogain say.a shithead!" Tora nodded once more, saying it just as Logan did. Kaysa merely rolled her eyes.  
"Oh come on, he's not THAT bad once you get to know him. He's actually quite a sweetheart." She grinned pleasantly as memories rushed to her head.  
"I still say Gambit a good man!" Tora wasn't going to be persuaded differently from her opinion. "But you do what you think right." Kaysa nodded slowly, thinking.  
"Thanks Tora." An evil grin found its way to Kaysa's face as she eyed Tora. "Y'know, Logan's a good man too." Tora shouted instantly, waking everyone within a 5 mile radius. "ROGAIN A DICKHEAD!" This caused Kaysa to laugh wholeheartedly.  
"See, you and Scott DO agree on something."  
  
Kaysa awoke as usual the next morning, pulling herself out of bed and leaving the bedroom quietly. She wandered to the kitchen, expecting her usual greeting. Instead, Scott immersed himself in the morning paper, hidden from view.  
"Morning." Kaysa opened the fridge slowly, grabbing the milk carton and awaiting Scott's reply. Again there was silence. Kaysa wandered over to check the days schedule, oddly enough she had the day off. Kaysa eyed Scott once more, wandering over to the table and sitting down. She rubbed her head, waiting for a relief from the silence. That wish was soon fulfilled when Tora and Gambit wandered in. Tora sat up on the counter, leaning over to Gambit and whispering to him. Gambit covered his mouth, eyes wide, trying to suppress laughter. Soon it was obvious what they were laughing about. Logan appeared in the doorway, fresh from his shower, his hair looking sticky and shiny.  
"ROGAIN'S HAIR SHINY!" Tora burst into hysterical laughter, waving an industrial size bottle of honey.  
"Tora, Gambit, HOW MANY FUCKING TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU NOT TO TOUCH MY STUFF!" Logan growled, trying to run his hands through his hair, but failed. Scott mumbled from behind his morning paper.  
"I love pissing off Logan just as much as you guys but could you give it a break so we don't have to hear his whining?" Scott ruffled the paper and turned the page. Tora scowled, picking up the huge honey bottle and throwing it at Scott, hitting him square in the forehead.  
"No! If you think I gonna listen to you, then you can kiss my ASS!" Tora glared at Scott threateningly. Scott grunted angrily, rubbing his forehead, and putting his paper down. He bared his teeth and waved a finger at Tora.  
"If it were up to me, you wouldn't be here today!" The spot where the bottle had hit was turning red, as was the rest of his face. Tora looked as if she might have strangled Scott had Gambit not stepped between them.  
"Well, den eet's too damn bad eet ain't up ta yo'!" Both Remy and Scott were on their feet, glaring each other down. Kaysa looked between them before turning and hitting Logan upside the head.  
"LOGAN!" Kaysa shrieked. "DO SOMETHING!"  
A little slow, Logan rubs his head and blinks stupidly.  
"Why? My money's on Rem for beatin' the shit outta Slym." Logan chuckled a bit at the mental image. Tora at this time was using ever bit of self control she had to keep herself from knocking Remy over and taking Scott down herself.  
"She's a threat to security!" Scott's face was mere inches from Remy's.  
"Yo're a threat ta SANITY!" Remy threw his arms up wildly. "DAMN EET SCOTT! She's jus' like da rest of us!"  
"All of US weren't made from scrap!" Scott's eyes shifted to Logan slowly. "Well, most of us.." Scott turned on his heel and stormed out of the room. Tora scowled and folded her arms.  
"Remy.I could have handled that..."  
Remy simply adjusted his gloves and grunted.  
"He's got eet comin'..." For a moment, it seemed almost as if his red pupils were glowing momentarily. Head swayed violently, eyes closing, before looking up once more with a cocked smile on his face. "Ah-ah-ah.got stoof to do...I'll see yo' girls lata!" Remy seized the person nearest to him, being Tora, wrapped his arms around her, and planted an overly exaggerated and playful kiss on her cheek. He moved next to Kaysa, repeating the same as he had done to Tora, before coming to Logan, who was the only one left as Kurt was off talking with Xavier.  
Logan quickly raised both hands, scowling, and looking at Remy in disgust. He leaned back, pressing against the wall as he spoke. "Kiss me and I saw your lips off..." Remy had obviously planned ahead for this response, spinning on his heels, facing Logan. He lowered himself in to a bow, single brow raised as he spoke. "Ah sure Tora wo'ld be glad ta hook yo' up dere!" Remy quickly rose to a standing position, eyes now shifted to Tora. Tora, quick on her reflexes, grabbed the empty honey bottle and chucked it at Remy's head. Remy, however, was always one to pull something like this, so he knew exactly what to expect. He ducked, the bottle hitting a few glasses on the counter behind him and sending them crashing to the ground. Being the gentleman that he was, he blew a single kiss before scooting out the door. "Tata chere`s!" Logan followed in pursuit, stupidly assuming Remy was implying that they argued so much.  
"OH!" Tora shook a fist toward the hallow doorway, "Remy gonna get it!" She however, allowed a grin to slide up her face before turning towards Kaysa . "Girls day out? Don't want be around with shithead here, well then?" Tora tugged at Kaysa's arm. She never was one who wanted to stay cooped up for long. "Guess it just us! Let's go find Mr. Fuzz, shall we?" The girls chuckled as they headed out the door, passing a few students on their way to the edge of the school grounds. The continued to speak before Tora suddenly stopped, ears shifting towards the direction of some brush. Both girls paused, eyes strained and ears listening. "Shh." Silently they pressed forward, kneeling, and parting the brush. Much to their surprise, before them stood Remy and Creed, talking. The girls leaned forward, watching intently as the boys seemed to argue.  
"It's all or nothin'..since when ain't you prepared to make a gamble?" The deep bellowing force was that of Sabretooth's; he sounded annoyed and impatient, as if they had been arguing for a while. The voice of Remy was just as strong and persistent, however.  
"When Hell freezes ova! Dis ain't no fuckin' bet Creed!" Remy leaned forward towards the much taller feline, trying to seem overbearing. A snarl from Creed simply caused him to retreat back, though he continued to argue.  
"Y'owe us Gambit." Sabre snorted one, getting more perplexed by the minute. "You'd be in HELL if Bella Donna just HAPPENED to figure out where the hell you're hiding..."  
At this, Remy snapped to attention, eyes narrowing threateningly at the smiling feline. Clenched fists at his side twitched slightly, ready to strike if need be. His voice was no longer the normal friendly tone he so often had, but rather quiet cold, hoarse, and.unsure?  
"A deals a fuckin' deal! Like hell Ah'ma be such a 'artless bastard! Yo' want da info, yo' got eet, but dat's all!" Once concealed by a similar colored glove appeared a small black disk. Remy tossed it carelessly to the oversized cat before turning squarely towards the school, obviously intending to end the conversation. Sabre, of course, had another idea. Onyx claws tore through the aged trench coat, sinking into Remy's shoulder. Creed jerked Remy back forcefully, lifting him easily to eye level, and whispering to him, barely audible.  
"You better not be all that fond of her." With that simple remark, Sabre tossed Remy nearly the entire length of the grounds with ease. This was too much for Tora to bare. Without thinking, she lunged from the bush hiding place, instantly shouting at the top of her lungs with such confidence that even Creed seemed to back down.  
"CREED! What the HELL you doing!" Tora scowled, demanding an explanation. Creed looked taken aback and quite surprised, afraid even.  
"Tora! I-I-I.What I mean is.He was, I am." The man searched for an explanation as he spoke, looking totally exasperated and at a loss for words. Kaysa was soon to follow in pursuit from the brush, more concerned about Remy's condition rather than why Sabretooth was there. At the sight of the second female Sabre's tone dropped into a low hiss. Tora was unconcerned as well about his mumbling.  
"Creed, if you not get the hell out of here, Xavier gonna be on you ass!" Oddly enough, Sabre put his full attention to Tora's words as she spoke, only to then shake his head slowly.  
"Can't do that Tora, I got work to do and not even you will get in my way..." He gazed once more at Kaysa, her tail swaying behind her, golden tail clasps glinting in the sunlight. The feline's rough finger jutted toward her as he spoke. "You're comin' with me." Kaysa's mouth dropped open to answer only to be cut off by Tora who came to her defense.  
"I like see you try!" Tora's emerald eyes darted upward at the much taller Sabre, position that of an apprehensive cat. Creed, however, simply rubbed his face roughly, rolling his eyes.  
"Tora, don't pull this shit. I don't wanna do this right now." Body turned squarely toward Kaysa once again. "You have something we want, and you're going to come willingly; along with these plans for expanding Xavier's Institute!" He waved the little black disk Remy had thrust to him earlier.  
"That's bull shit! Remy would NEVER do that!" Kaysa was the first to retaliate this time, followed by Tora nodding vigorously in agreement.  
"Don't believe me? Then let's listen to a preview!" Smug grin found its way to Creed's face as his thumb roughly pressed a small switch on the disk. Sure enough, it was Remy's voice, but the disk's content was quite surprising.  
"Fuck yo' Creed!" The tape played the same sentence over and over, causing Tora and Kaysa to burst into a fit of hysterical laughter. Creed, on the other hand, roared and crushed the disk.  
"Damn that man!" Creed lashed out, gripping Kaysa by the neck. "I'm still going back with you!" Swift as he was, he could not match Kaysa, who by that time was ready and waiting. In a split second all were frozen in place, except for Kaysa, who managed to pull away from his as of yet loose grip. As time resumed it was Tora who made the first move as Creed's grip fumbled through the air. Swift punch landed on Creed's face, causing him to stagger back in pain. "Don't make me hurt you Tora." He barely managed to sputter the words, having quite a difficult time in annunciating.  
"You not fast enough Creed!" The tigress shifted into a defensive position, as did Kaysa. Heavy sigh was heaved from Creed, hand covering his mouth as he tossed something on the ground. A quick fizz and excretion of gas was the last thing the girls remembered.  
Logan returned to the kitchen, box of cereal in hand, and sat at the table. Leg hoisted over the seat and he sat, knuckles rapping on the tabletop lazily. Eyes jerked up suddenly, darting around much like a nervous bird. Pulling himself suddenly to a standing position, nose lifted toward the air. It took but a mere moment for him to speak, eyes narrowed.  
  
"Sabretooth." He ran to the large bay window, eyes straining towards the ground's edge. Momentary glimpse of Sabretooth heading off into the far off forest, Kaysa and Tora in tow, was caught. Eyes widened from their narrowed nature as he muttered to himself in horror. "Tora.Oasis."  
Turning on his heel, he ran down the dorm hallway, shouting for someone, anyone, at the top of his lungs. Finally, he came across Scott's closed door, nearly smashing it is as he knocked. "Slym! Get yer ass out here!" Obviously, this must have been something pretty important or Logan would have never consulted Scott. He banged once more on the door with clenched fist. "SLYM! You shithead, get out here! Sabretooth was on school grounds!" The scowling voice of Scott could be heard from within.  
"Then do your 'I'm mighty' shit and fix it."  
Logan growled, now shouting at the door, face mere centimeters from it.  
"YOU DUMBASS! He's got Tora and Oasis!" At this the door burst open, smacking Logan square in the face. Scott stood, hair ruffled lightly, sunglasses askew on his face.  
"Why the HELL didn't you say so?"  
"Cuz you're head was too far up your ass to hear me!"  
A slightly dizzy Remy rubbed his forehead, furious with himself. A fresh gash across his cheek burned, but he barely acknowledged it.  
"Why da hell did ah botha..WHY DA HELL!" Clenched fists pounded the ground furiously as a bit of blood ran down his cheek. Logan snorted once, eyes were shifted to the ground with hands shoved roughly into worn jean pockets.  
"Rem, quit beatin' yerself up 'bout it. Sabre woulda got to um either way." Booted foot kicked a stray rock, lit cigar hanging limply from his mouth. Once more he snorted, his words of encouragement having little emotion in them. Scott, however, was not offering such consolation.  
"Well, if SOMEONE hadn't brought Sabretooth to the grounds, this could have been prevented." Scott's tone was bitter and cold, much like how the weather had turned out. It had begun to snow, and the only one wearing a jacket of some sort was Remy. Logan and Scott were too deep in thought to take notice of the chill; occasionally involuntary shivers can be seen from them.  
Scott exchanged ruby shades for a visor of the same color; his face almost matched the precious crystal from the anger that consumed him.  
"Look, ah had ta do eet.For.pers'nol reasons." Poor Remy looked just as upset as Scott, though more nervous than angry.  
"Both you can shut the hell up. Go get fuzzy, we're going to go find them. Period. End of fucking story." A puff of smoke trailed off his cigar, barely visible from the shadow cast of his rugged, worn face. "Look out Magnet head, Wolvie's gonna getcha."  
"CREED! Let me out! YOU HEAR ME!? Where Oasis is?! She hurt, I kill you Creed!" Tora's voice rang throughout the dark, dank dungeon halls. She lay in a dark compact cell, surrounded by thick, molding bricks and a few bars, allowing her to peer unsuccessfully into the even darker halls. She inhaled deeply, preparing to shout once more before being cut off.  
"I'm here Tora." The answering voice was low and echoed as a low hiss. By the sound of his voice, he must have been sitting just below the window of the cell.  
"Get me OUT!" Tora's voice was full of anger, slightly pleading and uncharacteristic of Tora. A heavy sigh was heaved, long drawn out breath inhaled and exhaled.  
"I can't do that Tora, you know that!" Tora gripped the bars, trying to gaze into the darkness, to see his face, but the dark remained dark, not even a faint outline was visible.  
"Well then where the hell is Oasis, if she down here she would be yelling too!" Her voice grew angry as she continued, only to be cut off once more by the brute feline.  
"She's fine Tora. She's upstairs with Magneto." Sabre heavily emphasized the word "fine", otherwise his voice seemed dull and completely uncomforting.  
"What you want with her? What you want with ME!?" Tora demanded loudly, waiting impatiently for answers. Steady silence followed, raspy breathing contemplating the questions.  
"She's very unique, that Oasis girl." Sabre's idle hands flicked a rock across the hall, listening to it bounce off the ground.  
"She can pause a moment, it nothing out of the ordinary!" Tora snorted for a moment, seeing no difference between the strength of her own powers and Oasis'.  
"Oh, she's much more special than just a normal mutant.OOF!" Several thuds and bumps were heard in the darkness. The sounds of several footsteps echoed throughout the halls. Several shouts and grunts were exchanged for a few excruciating minutes. Finally, a streak of light could be seen flashing across the hallway, followed by a loud explosion. A moment or two passes without sound, before a recognizable grunt echoed in the halls.  
"Good job Rem."  
"Yeh. Had ta git him back fer t'day; damn cut an' blood been stainin' mah trench!"  
"I can't zee a thing! Psshh...Vhat a name.Nightcrawler."  
"LOGAN! REMY! KURT!" Tora gripped the bars tight, pressing her face forward against them at the sound of their voices.  
"Scott too." The voice of Scott was faint and barely audible. Tora, however, chose to ignore it.  
"LOGAN! REMY! KURT! Get me the hell out of here!" Her voice was anxious and impatient. Suddenly, two flaming cards appeared inches from her face, illuminating the dank dungeon and causing Tora to scream in surprise. Remy's grinning face was illuminated by the cards in his hands, followed by Scott, Kurt, and Logan behind him. Sabre's limp body lay in a corner, ash from what must have been Remy's cards lay scattered on his chest along with a large imprint from the end of Remy's staff on his forehead. Remy placed the cards carefully in old torches, unused for centuries, and turned back to Sabre.  
"Damn righ' Kaysa's sumtin' special." Remy kicked the unconscious body of Sabre before turning back to Tora. "Yo' tink ol' Remy gonna fergit 'bout yo' chere`?" Tora found a smile creep up her face. Kurt fidgeted uneasily, preparing to BAMF! into the darkness alongside Tora.  
"Kurt, it too small." Tora sighed, causing Kurt to sigh as well, rocking back and forth on his feet sadly. Logan unleashed metal claws, not flinching from the pain. Hands wound up, eyeing the bars anxiously. Tora gasped, reaching forward. "LOGAN! DON'T!"  
It was too late, Logan had slashed at the bars, only to get a fistful of pain as the two metals clashed and repelled each other. Tora groaned, rubbing her forehead and finishing her sentence. "They're adamantium too." Logan scowled, gripping his now sore fist and rubbing it furiously. Scott, however, was now squatting, head tilted slightly as he examined the bars closely.  
"These aren't welded.I think I can." He stood quickly, head shifting to Tora. "Tora, back up." Tora wasn't one to take orders, much less than from Scott, but the way he said it was in more concern to her safety than an order. She simply nodded, pressing her slender body against the back wall. Scott pressed his fingers to the side of his visor, rays of ruby hitting the top and bottom of each bar. When he finished, the bars stood as they had before. Logan smirked, eager to point out any ignorance of Scott, still rubbing his hand with claws retracted.  
"Slym! I though you knew what the hell you were doin'!" Scott paused a moment, with the same blank expression he seemed to carry lately on his face. He placed his hand against each bar and pushed, causing each to fall to the ground in succession, inches from Tora's feet. Kurt covered his mouth, giggling slightly as Logan blinked stupidly. "Oh." Scott paused a moment, offering his hand and helping Tora out of the cell. Tora's mouth gaped as eyes adjusted to the light.  
"Uh.Thanks." She seemed simply dumfounded while his face remained expressionless.  
"Don't mention it." Being free of her prison, Tora flung herself on Kurt, clinging to him for a moment before moving to Logan and wrapping her arms around his neck. Logan's face full of shock, auburn eyes wide as the girl threw herself at him. He in return hugged her tight, holding her close for a moment before pushing her away when he realized Remy and Kurt were in a fit of hushed laughter. Tora unexpectedly smiled. So that's what his heart sounds like. She paused for a moment before snapping back to reality by Remy's voice.  
"Yo' OK, chere`?" His tone was concerned, red eyes soft and inviting. Tora nodded, smile still remaining on her face.  
"Yeah, yeah I fine." She nodded once more before eyeing Scott who was currently feverously looking around the room. He paused on Tora, slight concern dictated on his face.  
"Where's Kaysa?" At Scott's inquiry, all three men's faced dropped, matching the concern of Scott.  
"Creed say she with Magneto. He was say where exactly, but SOMEONE knock him senseless!" Tora raised a brow, grinning lightly at the Cajun. Remy laughed, attempting to look innocent.  
"He was dronin' on an' on." Remy grinned once more, waving a hand defiantly. "Let's go find Kaysa."  
Kaysa awoke only to find herself in a place unfamiliar to her. Lazily cradled in a large black chair, Kaysa found herself looking at the fireplace with flames dancing across logs merrily. She paused for a moment before gazing about the room. It was some sort of study, large pictures decorating the walls and several books lining the shelves. Towards the back of the study sat a rather luxurious looking oak desk and massive metallic chair, currently facing the entire wall wide bay window. The chair seemed to sway for a moment before turning to allow Oasis to be eye to eye with the one sitting in it, Magneto. He sat, grinning, and with fingers entwined much like Charles had a habit of doing. Before him lay a large portfolio and he gazed at it for a minute or two, speechless. Looking up once more, he smiled, greeting her with a toothy grin.  
"Welcome Fallen Angel! Or." He looked once more at the portfolio before finishing his sentence. "Kaysa Oasis, is it?" He closed the cover to the portfolio, bold black letters easily read on the top.  
  
KAYSA OASIS  
"FALLEN ANGEL"  
  
Magneto noticed her eyes trailing across the letters, making his smile only grow. "Yes, isn't it fantastic how Charles takes such care in writing down your histories and documenting all of your powers?!" He picked up her most recent evaluation form from within, smirking lightly at one of the questions and raising a brow as he posed it once more to her. "Are you sure you comprehend your powers?"  
Kaysa shifted uncomfortably in the large chair at his overly friendly smile. She had never met the man but had heard several stories from her comrades.  
"Of course! I can pause time, big deal." The caused her to consider escape, but of course the doors were simply large slabs of metal. They were easy enough for Magneto, but made for a difficult escape. Soon eyes of the brightest gold turned to that of a green concern, only causing Magneto's grin to continue to grow. Obviously, he knew the secret of her eyes as well.  
"Oh no my dear, you are so much more than a mere clock stopper! This portfolio chronicles your entire past, or at least what Charles found hidden in the depths of that mind of yours! Haven't you ever wondered what he found? Not once?"  
"Nope, not really." Kaysa folded her arms, snarling at him, and turning away. Unfortunately, it was obvious she was lying. She was a horrid liar and she was quite known for her curiosity. Magneto continued his grin, laughing lightly.  
"Well allow me to enlighten you anyway then!" He seemed overly eager to share the story, causing Kaysa great discomfort. He paced behind the desk, arms folded behind his back as he spoke.  
"Four years ago you rode the subway, just as any other day. Except, that's the day you died." He stooped over his desk as if to add emphasis to this point, only to be met with quite the opposite reaction he had been hoping. Almost immediately came hysterical laughter from Kaysa, her eyes returning to their normal golden hue.  
"Pssh.You expect me to believe I'm dead? Yeah and I've been dead these past four years.BOO! I'm a ghost!" Typical Oasis laugh followed her mocking response. She wondered what kind ludicrous shit he was trying to put in her head. However, his grin never faltered.  
"In essence, you are and you aren't. You were riding the subway, minding your own business. Someone, however, was not. A car jumper, we'll call him.Jim for the sake of the story, decided to play with a few cables up top. This caused the subway to malfunction and eventually crash, killing you and everyone else on board. But before the crash, Jim noticed someone on board he cared about very much. He was able to save them but died himself in the process. Such compassion earned him a trip to Heaven along with you."  
"Wait, wait, WAIT!" Kaysa interrupted him abruptly. "If this is heaven, then why the hell are you here?" Feeling quite a bit more confident she laughed; a smirk on her face that rivaled his own.  
"Oh my dear Kaysa, if only you knew!" Magneto laughed freely, seemingly unscathed by her taunts. Kaysa grunted, eyes narrowing at the aging man before her as she muttered under her breath.  
"Call me Kaysa again and I rip your bushy eyebrows off." His tone lowered as he scowled back, grey eyes looking her figure up and down for a moment.  
"Care to run that by me again?"  
"Nope! Now finish your fairy tale so I can laugh hysterically in your face!" Her smug look was not easily wiped from her face. The man stood up once more, continuing to pace as he began to speak again.  
"You both arrived in Heaven; needless to say you were upset to find yourself dead and even more so to see essentially, your 'murderer' up there with you. I'm sure you know how stubborn you are, that temper of yours gets you in quite a bit of trouble! You started quite an uproar over it. As a result, God banished you back to earth.  
"So, what, he banished me to LIFE?" Kaysa interrupted once more, wondering what he was trying to get at.  
"Well, yes, in actuality, he was gracious enough to give you a second chance at life." He continued, his pace unaltered by her inquiries. "But you were sent down with those wings, the mark of a fallen angel and that gold tail clasp, an irremovable-by-human hands reminder of your purpose. Not only that, but he blessed you with several powers to help you complete your mission; most very powerful and as of yet, still suppressed within you." This last sentence caused him to laugh out loud, a cold and greedy laugh.  
"Mission? What mission?" The story had finally drawn Kaysa in, gazing intently on the speaker, and hanging on his every word. He sighed, throwing a hand up in dismay.  
"I don't know, Charles couldn't figure it out. Until you complete it, you'll only be living half a life." He squinted his eyes in thought before looking down to her once more. She simply rolled her eyes, sighing lightly.  
"Magneto.I hurt, I bleed, I feel, I breathe, just like everyone else. I really do think I'm alive and kickin'"  
"Oh no, you're very much alive and you can die. It's just that your life will remain incomplete, without feeling and direction, until you complete God's will." Grey eyes softened lightly for but a mere moment before returning to their normal greed-tinted luster.  
"You expect me to believe I'm a fallen angel here as a pawn of the highest power on a mission I have no idea about. Hey, contrary to popular belief, I'm not a moron! I don't like my intelligence insulted, sir." She scowled, eyes closing slowly as she shook her head. Dark wings fluttered lightly behind her as her easily provoked temper stirred within.  
"That's right!" His grin grew even wider than before. He knew he was provoking her, and he continued anyway. "You are merely a tool, not a human being. Your dormant powers will, however, prove useful to me." The man moved around the desk, drawing closer to her as he spoke. Kaysa's eyes opened quickly, turning to a shade of orange fear. For what seemed like an eternity they stared at each other, only to be interrupted by an abrupt scratching on the horrid excuse for a door. A large chunk of the door fell, revealing Logan, claws exposed. He was followed by Remy, Scott, and Tora. Kurt had appeared next to Kaysa in a quick moment, blue fingers squeezing her shoulders reassuringly. Remy, quick to think, palmed a card, much like he always did to Logan's money, and tossed it at Magneto's face. The explosion blinded the man for a few precious moments. Logan's rough hands were the first to latch onto Kaysa's own, pulling her out of the chair.  
"Now whatcha hangin' with wrinkly ass here for?"  
"I guarantee ze fuzz iz more fun!"  
"C'mon.." Scott's grin returning to his face. "Let's go home."  
"Indeed Kaysa.but if he did in fact have your portfolio as you said, then I'm afraid that most, if not all, of what he said, was true."  
Kaysa and Xavier sat behind closed door in his study. Kaysa ran her hand across her face slowly as Charles sat at his desk, fingers entwined. Softened demeanor present as he watched her, examining her thought process as she spoke. Kaysa simply laughed lightly, unable to accept any of it.  
"So Professor, you're telling me I've died and come back with a pair of wings and a couple of powers to this hell called life?! Charles, I expect shit like that from other people.I always have. Growing up was hell, all the sneers and jeers behind my back. I was at the top of my class and they thought I was too stupid to see past the false façade they put up! I will not be made a fool of when I deserve nothing of the sort!" By the end of her rant she was on her feet in a rage. Her temper that loomed dormant in her came in explosive spurts, much like this one. Charles sighed, attempting to calm her from her rage.  
"Kaysa, this is not high school, this is life. Come back to reality please." Charles closed his eyes as he spoke, intertwining memories of her past with thoughts of the present. Kaysa's scowled, cupping her head in her hands, and shaking it violently.  
"Xavier! Get out of my HEAD!" Kaysa pulled herself from the thickly padded chair, walking briskly to the massive oak doors at the back of the room. Gripping the large golden handles, she yanked them open, causing three bodies to tumble to the ground and leaving another pair standing. Kaysa's eyes flared a fiery red, looking down at the trio that had landed at her feet, Tora, Kurt, and Logan. Her eyes then shifted upward towards the standing two, Remy and Scott. Head turned back towards Charles, slender brows furrowed in anger. He simply waved a hand at the group.  
"I assumed that letting them eavesdrop would save you an explanation later." Once again he laced his fingers as he watched her glare daggers at both Remy and Scott, who were inadvertently blocking her exit. Eyes stared at them threateningly as she placed open hands on each of their chests, shoving them both back, and causing them to hit the opposite wall. Both of their eyes wide and mouth gaping as she cleared her path of any table or picture she came across before entering her room and slamming the door behind her, shaking it on it's hinges.  
"Well then." Logan pulled himself up with massive hands. "She's bound to be cranky for the next hour or so."  
"Lez go cheer her up then!" Kurt pulled himself up as well, brushing imaginary dust from his shoulders. Before Kurt could go anywhere however, a hand quickly clamped onto his wrist. It was Tora, shaking her head.  
"Now not a good time.You know her temper." Tora nodded once more, jerking her head towards the other boys who were still pressed against the wall, mouths gaping.  
"Get the hell OUT!" Kaysa chucked a boot at the now quickly shutting door. Scott pressed himself to the backside of the door, gripping the handle tight. Eyes were wide as he looked to a waiting Remy, Tora, and Kurt.  
"Nope, definitely does NOT want to talk!" Scott nodded furiously as he spoke, breathing heavily. Remy locked eyes with Scott, hating him almost as much as Tora did.  
"Ov course she don' wanna talk wit yo'! Ah mean.yo're yo'! Step aside an' let moi show yo' 'ow da Cajun charm goes!" Scott, of course, stepped aside obligingly, hands motioning toward the door, and lowering into a deep mock bow.  
"Be my guest!" Scott raised a brow as his head tilted upward toward the trench covered man. Remy snarled in return, glaring down at him, and jutting his elbow at his head as he pulled open the door and closing it behind him. As quickly as he went in he came out, gripping the handle just as Scott did. Again the thud of a boot is heard against the door, a shout that pierced the sound barrier soon followed.  
"GET OUT!" Kaysa's familiar tone was heard from within, obviously not impressed with their attempts. Scott's smirk returned to his face, smug look curling his lips up cruelly.  
"It seems the Cajun charm is a whole lot like lightning. One quick flash and it's gone!" Scott's remark pulled a slight chuckle from Kurt, who in turn was quickly silenced by Remy's un-approving grunt. Remy leaned down, meeting the slightly shorter Scott eye-to-eye. They both stood for several moments, thinking the same thought. Kurt and Tora shrugged, fighting back fits of laughter at their immaturity. Finally, they managed to shout at the same moment.  
"KAYSA IS MINE!"  
Breathing heavily and looking as though they were going to kill each other, they inched closer to each other threateningly. Fortunately, the tiger half breed put herself between the two men, laughing in their faces.  
"Right now, I sure Oasis wants you both to burn in hell." She grinned and pushed them away from each other before wrapper in fingers around the door knob. "Let a woman show you how it done!" A smug grin was held on her face, fangs giving her a distinct tiger look. Halfway into the room she poked her head back out, batting her lashes. "Oh and I been rooting for you Remy!" She laughed once more, winking at the dumbfounded looking pair and a laughing Kurt, and disappearing into the room.  
Hearing the door creak open, Kaysa quickly raised another shoe, ready to chuck it in the direction of the door before being stopped by a voice.  
"It just me Oasis, left the boys out there to argue."  
"Tora Kagayaki Akuri." Kaysa sighed heavily, tossing the shoe behind her, letting it bounce lightly on her bed. She continued to remain seated in the oval chair, gazing out the window for several minutes. Tora dare not speak; Kaysa's temper was a formidable one when provoked. She was normally a level headed person, though when the time struck, she could no longer hold in bottled up furry. Finally, she shifted slightly in the chair and brushed a stray hair away from her face.  
"How do you do it?"  
"Do what?" Tora planted herself on the bed, pulling her legs to her chest, and placing her chin lightly on her knees. Gentle tail swayed behind her as she watched the back of Kaysa's chair.  
"How can you handle it? I can barely keep level over some stupid thing like being dead; well not really dead. But you know me, I like to at least pretend I'm keeper of my own destiny. I can't keep the fury down." She motioned toward several holes in the wall, obviously made from a previous anger venting session. Tora thought momentarily, carefully running over her choice in words in her mind.  
"Well." She clicked her rose tongue on her teeth once. "To tell you truth.I have no idea in hell. Very hard at first, Scott likes to open old wounds." Eyes shifted to the floor as memories of their recent fight flooded to her mind. "But my temper is every day, you come in spurts.Deadly spurts. But I be mad too if I found out I was a real fallen angel." Another heavy sigh was heard from Kaysa, shutting lids over sea green eyes, a color of anguish and a feel of deceit.  
"Gee.Thanks for reminding me Tora." Kaysa snorted once, returning to one of her fits. Tora finally rolled her eyes, gripping the top of Kaysa's chair, and spinning it towards her.  
"Aww, SUCK IT UP! That all advice I give! Suck it up, realize who you are, and do what you do. Now get out there, there's two great guys out there." Tora paused, correcting herself before she continued. "One great guy and one pussy shit head out there fighting over you while you in here whining about shit you no control! Get your rear out there and kiss one them!" Drawing a smile to Kaysa's face, it growing with each word Tora spoke, and leading her to lean forward in a hug.  
"Thanks Tora..." Tora grinned momentarily before pushing Kaysa back into her chair, creating her personal space once again, something most people usually respected and kept out of, unless your name might be Logan. Soon Kaysa's eyes turned to the playful sort. "You're tellin' me about guys? What the hell kind of crap are you pulling with Logan? As Remy likes to point out so often, why havn't you two hooked up already?!"  
"HE'S A COMPLETE JACKASS!" The words of Tora were all that Remy and Scott had been able to pick out from the girl's conversation. They looked at each other, jaws hanging open at the words as they simply ASSUMED that it was Kaysa who had shouted them. They lowered their brows, pointing at each other, and mutter at the same moment.  
"She's talking about YOU!"  
"Kaysa."  
"Mmm...Lemme sleep."  
"Kaysa!"  
"Sleep!"  
"KAYSA!" The noise was loud enough to be several people shouting. In fact, it was. Xavier, Logan, Kurt, Remy, Tora, and Scott had all gathered in her room.  
"Git yer lazy ass up! This is payback for all those nights you've kept me awake." Logan winked slyly, arms folded across his broad chest, and a smug grin to match his comment. Scott stood in the center of the group, holding a large cake with several candles lit on it.  
"To commemorate one year with the X-men today!" Grinning, Scott held out the cake, allowing her to blow out the candles. As everyone cheered, Remy stood on the bed, waving a shot glass.  
"Oh! Ah love parties! Drinks all 'round!" Remy held the glass up in cheers before downing it, everyone gazing at him in shock. Noticing several pairs of skeptical eyes on him, he laughed, jumping down to a seated position on the bed. "Wot? Yo' tink ah crazy 'nough ta bring alc'hol 'round Mr. Sippy?" He jerked his shot glass towards Logan, who was notorious for his drinking habit. Remy just looked at everyone as though they should have more faith in his judgment. "Eet's APPLEJUICE!"  
"Damn." Everyone laughed at Logan's doubtful hope, including Tora, who, of course, was currently shamelessly flirting with him. More obvious was the fact that he was flirting back, noticing the gap between them, and fixing it immediately.  
"I'll get more shot glasses then!" Kaysa winked and left the room, barely managing to squeeze between Tora and Logan, who had planted themselves in front of the doorway. Fortunately, Kaysa managed to escape before Kurt made some overly blunt comment about if they flirted anymore with each other, they would be using pick up lines. Of course, this sparked a huge argument between the two about who hated whom more.  
Kaysa reached for several small shot glasses in the corner cupboard on tip toes. Fingers searched the back corners where the eye can't see. While searching for the final glasses, Kaysa felt a pair of hands grip her waist, causing her to inhale sharply in surprise. The hands spun her around, ruby red shade recognizable immediately. He pressed a single finger to her pale lips. He watched her in silence for a few moments, watching her eyes swirl in color and her face turn slowly red. Finally after several minutes, Scott spoke.  
"I'm not going to wait when this moment may vanish from my reach." At this he took her head gently in his hands, fingers lacing themselves in her hair. Finally, he placed his lips on hers, a sweet, gentle, innocent kiss. Slowly pulling away with a smile on his face, he chuckled lightly. "Yes, you're an angel." She too laughed, no longer worried about what should have been or what could have been, but what is. They grabbed the glasses and headed back to the dorm. Logan and Tora must've finished fighting, considering they were now on opposite ends of the room. Upon seeing Kaysa and Scott arrive, Logan grunted impatiently.  
"What the hell took ya? Did you walk to the fucking store and buy the damn glasses?!" He held out his hand, taking a glass, and filling it with juice.  
"Just had a bit of trouble finding them all."Kaysa grinned, passing out the rest of the glasses.  
Logan, however, had already downed his juice and was looking at Kaysa skeptically.  
"Oasis, I'll believe that when monkeys fly outta my ass." Logan snorted, waiting for his refill. Tora, being quick witted, was first to reply.  
"How can they when your head so far up it?!"  
This of course even caused Scott to laugh, while Logan found it completely un-amusing.  
"Ahh...Ze life of Logan's anal-dwelling butt monkey!" Kurt raised his glass, grinning, and winking at Kaysa. Remy picked up his glass, putting an arm around Kaysa and pulling her so close she was almost inside his trench coat. He raised his glass to the air, beckoning the others to do the same.  
"A toast! To da boo'tiful w'man ov da day! An any day for dat matter! May she spend many more years 'ere wit da X-men!" He squeezed her close to him reassuringly. "Remy take care of yo' chere`." He wrapped his other arm around her waist, pulling her to him, and not allowing any space between them. He pressed his lips to hers, something rarely allowed before. He wouldn't allow her to stop him anyway. It was everything Kaysa had worst fear and most hoped for. The kiss was tender and pure, causing everyone to gape at them. It was obvious, however, that Remy didn't give a damn, seeing as he was always willing to charm any woman he passed on the street.  
"AWWWW! Ze fuzz wantza kizz!" Kurt leapt forward, planting a kiss on Kaysa's cheek. She laughed, brow raising at the other men in the room.  
"So do I get a kiss from Logan and Charles today too?" Charles grinned. Of course! Logan just scoffed, his eyes darting to Tora momentarily who was currently whispering to Kurt.  
"If you could make up your damn mind sometime this century!" Logan snorted once more, reaching for a bit of the cake.  
"Never know what the next year'll bring..ROGAIN!" She laughed, leaning over to Logan and reaching down to his pants, and yanking them down swiftly. "TORA! I've depantsed him for you! Kurt you owe me 5 dollars!" Tora, Kurt, and Charles laughed, Scott and Remy looked as though they were going to kill each other, and Logan tried to yank up his pants.  
"DAMN IT OASIS!"  
  
What an end to a first year. 


End file.
